


Hot Chocolate

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Simon and Isabelle celebrate with hot chocolate after receiving good news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

She slowly opened her eyes to the bright morning sun. She felt someone run their fingers through her raven hair.

“Morning, beautiful.” Simon’s voice was tired, but last night had been a long night. In a good way though. 

Isabelle had found out she was pregnant yesterday morning when Magnus won’t stop looking at her. He finally pulled her out of the room and told her the big news. She was very surprised and a little scared to be honest. She told Simon that night during dinner by wrapping up a onies with “I Love Daddy’ written on it. His face light up instantly.

The two cuddled all night while they drunk hot choco and talked about the new member of their family they were expecting. Simon hadn’t taken his hand away the whole night as if he was trying to protect the baby and let them know how much he loved them. She couldn’t blame him. This was her second pregnancy, but the baby was a stillborn. That was two years ago and they got through it together. It was hard and the two had mourned for a long time, but they were better now. Never would they be okay, but they could be better.     

Something warm rubbing her stomach pulled Izzy out of her thoughts. “How you feeling?”

“A bit sick, but for the most part I feel fine. How are you feeling daddy-to-be?”

He chuckled, “I’m feeling pretty amazing.”

“Love you,” she told him.

“Love you too.”


End file.
